HotStatic
by AlexLeaderOfTheDamned
Summary: This is a sexy as hell StaticxHotstreak oneshot :D


Hot streak was up to his normal problem causing. He had stolen a brand spankin new Ferrari gt 170 custom and was shooting down highway 89 like fire over oil. He laughed loudly, his red and gold hair waving wildly in the gust from the sunroof. "if only you could catch me now sparky!" he yelled to the only thing fast enough to follow him.

"I will catch you! I always do!" Static called back down to him as he dodged overhanging road signs. The last thing he needed to do was get hit in the face in a high speed car chase. seeing a side road that led into the woods, hit streak floored it and took the turn at a dangerously sharp angle. He hadn't taken into account that his tires weren't broken in yet, unable to stop himself now, he spun out of control, finally stopping when the car wrapped itself around a tree some fifty feet into the woods.

Static cried out and dropped to the groun and ran up to the wreckege. "Ah crap!" he said, pulling the door off easy with a single zap. "Please be wearing your seatbelt, you idiot!"

Hot streak had been flung against the wheel hard enough to knock all

his breath out. The seat belt wrapped around him like a constrictor

snake, mking breathing impossible. He seemed to be trying to burn the

seatbelt off but he was losing conciousness quickly

"Dumbass." Static snapped. "Seatbelts are meant to not be burned!"

He zapped the holder and the seatbelt flew off him. Static quickly dragged him out of the car and far enough away so that when the fire reached the gas tank, nothing hit them.

"You are such an idiot." Static rolled his eyes. "Why couldn't I get any smart villains, like the Joker?"

hot streak coughed hoarsely. He faced static "because I'm awesomer..." he rasped. Then he looked into statics eyes, static had saved his ass three times that week. An unusual feeling crept into hot streaks mind as he stared at static.

Static rolled his eyes. "You are such an idiot." he said. "I haven't been putting you in a hospital for very specific reasons. But if you keep performing these wild stunts and getting yourself injured, I will have no choice."

"ha! what reasons?" he laughed "any smart person woulda tossed me in a long time ago."

"I'm not allowed to, dumbass. I'm a hero." Static said.

"heh, I like your style." said hot streak, then unable to contain the urge, he tackled static "dammit! I love you sparky!"

"Whoa, you've hit your head a little too hard!" Static cried. "Why dont you lie down for a minute, okay? I'll see if I can signal help."

"I'm not kidding sparky!" he insisted, leaning in until their faces almost touched.

"Seriously, you've gone nuts." Static said, backing away. "Sit still before anymore blood pools in the back of your brain. And stop calling me sparky!"

"will you stop it? I'm not insane! I'm more in my right mind than I've ever been." as he said these last words, he leaned all the way in and kissed static right on the mouth, their lips connecting with a passion

that felt destined to be. Static whimpered softly and he fell backwards, abruptly ending the kiss. His face was dark red as he looked up at the older teen in horror, alarm and to his shock, arousal.

Hot streak crawled over static, locking him in place "don't be like that." he pleaded, desperate love burning in his eyes.

"No! No no no no no!" he cried. "This is SO wrong on SO many levels! Youre a villain, I'm a hero! You're a boy, I'm a boy! You're 18 and an adult, I'm 14 and underage!" His body seemed to say "fuck you" to his words and his hands rest on the older teen's chest before he cried out and yanked them away.

"cmon sparky, break some rules for a change." said hot streak, brushing statics cheek with the back of his hand, the younger boy's skin was smooth and delicate to the touch, almost feminine.

"I'm a hero dammit!" Static said. "I'm not allowed to break the rules! I basically MADE the rules!"

Hot streak seemed about to burst from desire "and rules are made to be broken" he said, slipping his hand under statics shirt, feeling his rock hard abs as they tensed under his warm hand.

"No!" Static cried again, though it seemed his defenses were waning. "Not my rules! My rules are clearly meant to be followed!"

"bullshit!" he said before kissing static again, fiercer this time.

Static tried to say, "No, not bullshit!" but opening his mouth only resulted in the older teen's scalding hot tongue entering his mouth, which was greeted with a shrill whimper of surprise and arousal and a short, but sharp bite. the sudden bite was greeted by a moan of exstacy as streak continued

to give static more tongue than ever. He slid his fingers just under the waistline of statics pants, remaining locked at the mouth in flaming passion. Static's whimpers seemed to change from disgust to pleasure, though he tried his best not to look or seem aroused. He tried ot slide his own tongue away from the other teen's, but it only resulted in tangling them further, and a thin stream of saliva dripped down his chin. Streak slid his hand completly into statics pants, there was no denying arousal now as he felt the younger teens raging hard on. He ground his hips viciously into statics as he grabbed the back of his head in both hands, swiveling his head, venturing to every part of statics soft, warm, wet mouth. Static whimpered again, his hands bucking. He had never been touched there before, and by such a hot, hot hand! His head was spinning like mad, his eyes screwed tightly shut. But he refused to even touch Hotstreak anywhere. He was still stupidly fighting, as was his nature.

"stop fighting it! we both know we want it." streak whimpered as he pulled out of their fiery hot kiss, right before diving back in and biting static gently on the neck.

Static's jaw, which closed tightly shut as soon as Hotstreak's tongeu left it, suddenly opened involuntarily and out slipped a high, sweet moan, that he tried so hard to keep inside, but failed miserably."Haah~ahhn~!" Streak brought a hand to the collar of statics shirt. kissing downward

from the trapped boy's neck, and onto his chest as he stretched and pulled on the helpless teens shirt, exposing more and more of his perfect, muscular chest. Static continued whimpering as if he were 10 and his body trembled. He still refused to touch the young man doing this to him, but it was harder to keep his hands at his side. His fingers fisted the grass beneath them as his head fell back with another long, low moan. Streak couldn't hold back. With a loud rip, he tore the young boys shirt from top to bottom. He dove in, flicking and sucking at statics nipple with his devilishly hot tongue as he swirled the other with a warm finger. He returned to grinding his hips into those of his reluctant lover, grunting and moaning with absolute pleasure as he continued to decimate statics smooth chest. Static's voice seemed to immediately raise an octave as his back curved sharply to teh hot touch, hsi fingers flying to tangle in the older teen's hair, pleasure taking over his body. "Right" and "wrong" in his mind were replaced by the word "good" and that was that. His hips bucked up against Hotstreak's and high, sweet moans escaped his tight throat, his eyes quivering they were shut so tightly. hotstreak worked his way down statics stomach with his tongue, dragging every inch of his perfectly cut torso, clearly evident

through his white shirt which clung to his body with sweat, across statics rock hard cock until he reached the waist of the younger boys pants "you want me to don't you?" he asked with a wicked smile right

before grabbing the front of statics pants in his teeth. Static sucked his lips in and whimpered. He would not let himself lose that last shred of dignity. Hotstreak let go and moved down, licking statics dick through his sweat soaked pants. "you'll have to give up eventually sparky" he teased as he bit static gently through the cloth between him and his goal.

Static shook his head vigorously as if to say, "No I don't!" He would keep fighting it until his mind snapped and he no longer had control over it.

"grr, give it up!" said hotstreak, biting again, a bit more rough this time.

"No!" Static said. "You're going to have to really impress me if you want me to give in!" he cursed himself for letting his mouth run.

hotstreak suddenly grabbed statics hips and flipped him onto his stomach. He pulled statics shirt the rest of the way off before stradling the little prudes hips, ramming his massive cock against statics thighs through two layers of sweat and clothing. He wrapped both arms firmly around the surprised boys chest, pinching his nipples hard as he bit down hard on the back of statics neck, leaving a mark that would linger for some time.

Static's eyes popped open and he screamed in pleasure before the slammed shut and his hands rushed to bury themselves in Hotstreak's hair. "OH GOD!" he cried. Blasphemy. he thought. I'm going to hell. But he couldn't be bothered with such things at the moment. Hotstreak grabbed a handful of statics hair and pulled him up so he was semi-kneeling with streaks rock hard cock pressing against his thighs through two layers of sweaty clothes. with one hand he held static in place by his hair and with the other he reached swiftly into statics pants and grabbed his throbbing erection, with a couple of sharp tugs he began to jack the younger teen off as he continued to bite and lap and lick and kiss and bite again on the poor, pleasured boys super sensitive neck.

Static bucked his hips wildly and moaned, like a woman he thought, his voice raising almost an entire octave now as he cried out, his fingers enmeshed with Hotstreak's hair. He was caught under a tidal wave of pleasure and drowning faster than he could swim. "MORE~!" he suddenly shrieked. both of hotstreaks hands flew to waist of statics pants, he drove his thumbs and slipped it down a hairs breadth "do you give up yet sparky?" he hissed in his rivals ear.

Static whimpered, but was desperate. "YES! YES PLEASE! FUCK ME!" he moaned out loud, his hips bucking up and tears of need collecting on his eyelashes. I'm going to hell... he thought.

Hotstreak wasted no time. He immediately ripped statics pants off faster than he could blink, shorts and all. He very quickly slipped off his own as his cock sprang forward, eager. He pushed static down onto all fours. He spat in his hand then pumped once to lube up, without any further action, he grabbed statics hips and slammed himself in all the way up to the hilt, growling and moaning with forbidden pleasure as he penetrated statics tight, virgin ass.

Static's jaw hung open in shock before suddenly his piercing cry of pain and lust shattered the silence previous filled with ragged breathing. "Oh...GOD!" he screamed. "AHHH! N-NO...AHHH IT HURTS!" his forehead made contact with the grass. "FUCK YOU'RE HUGE!"

"ha! You... (pant) asked for it! (grr) now I'm gonna give it to you real good!" he rasped as he pounded mercilessly into statics impossibly tight hole "OH GOD! YOUR SO FUCKING TIGHT!" he shouted, pounding his passion into static, inch by impossibly pleasing, forbidden inch.

Static fisted the grass, his hot forehead still in contact with the cool earth as he moaned and screamed wildly. He felt like he was about to be broken in half. The pain was quickly melting into pleasure.

Suddenly, and without him knowing, little tiny jolts of electricity, not nearly enough to hurt at all, were being sent through his system, and up into Hotstreak's body. They were just powerful enough to cause even more arousal, little pricks that made their heads spin and their cocks jump.

"ah! Sparky! Nooo!" hotstreak whined as the tiny sparks danced about his body, prickling in his cock, hips and everywhere else. He began to lose control of his own powers as his body tempurature skyrocketed, rivulets of sweat dripping down their bodies, intensifying the arousing slap of their hips as he kept ramming his now steaming cock into static with a passion ignited in his deepest fantasies. "gah! I

LOVE YOU STATIC!" he shrieked.

"FUCK! YES! OHHH SO HOT! SO FUCKING HOT!" Static shrieked. "ITS SOOOO HOT!" tears streamed from his eyes as he lost control of his hips, slamming them back onto Hotstreak's cock, nearly doubling the forth with which it was rammed into him. Hotstreak kept thrusting harder and harder, faster and faster as sparks flew between them, the wanton slapping of hip against hip growing louder and faster as he slammed his wildly pulsating cock into statics luscious ass. "OHH! YES! GOD YES!" Satic screamed. "IT'S SO GOOD! SO GOOD!"

He continued to fist the grass, his eyes rolling back a bit in pleasure. "MAKE IT HOTTER!" he demanded. "OHHHHH GOD!"

Hot streak, unable to deny static his wishes, began to generate massive heat as both temperature and hormones shot towards the sky. He was panting raggedly, but had no intention of slowing down as his cock grew hotter till it seemed about to burst into flames. he smacked static on the ass leaving a bright red mark "YOUR ASS IS AMAZING! If I let up you might squeeze my cock off!" he panted, not once letting up on his uke.

"SO FUCKING GOOD!" Static's ass squeezed hard down on Hotstreak's cock. "OHHH YES! YES!"

His hips were slamming back at a wild pace, as he abruptly knelt up and reached back, tangling his fingers in the older teen's hair. "FUCK YES! DON'T STOP! SO CLOSE! SOO FUCKING CLOSE!"

"AHH! SPARKY! IM GONNA CUM!" he gasped, his dangerously hot cock still mercilessly pounding statics ass. A little precum spewed out into the smaller boys ass.

"FUCK! YES!" Static shrieked. "SPRAY IT INSIDE ME! GIVE ME ALL OF YOUR HOT CUM!"

Hotstreak didn't need to be asked twice. His massive cock jerking once, twice, three times again and again as he shot load after load of hot, molten, sticky, scalding white cum inside statics decimated ass,

he stayed inside, letting the muscle contractions from statics hole to duck him clean of the white cream that began to ooze out around his cock.

Static shrieked in pleasure, smacking his ass back on Hotstreak's cock as his own release shot out of him at a wild pace. He rode out his orgasm with short mewls and loud, frank calls of pleasure. "SOO GOOD!"

Hotstreak fell back, shaking violently from his explosive orgasm. He was panting heavily, quivering, he said "oh god sparky. I love you..."

Static gasped for breath, moaning and whimpering. But he managed to smirk smugly and look back at Hotstreak as seeming boiling hot cum dripped down his legs. "Ever...cum...so hard before?" he asked.

"no... Oh god you're amazing!" he gasped as some more molten white cum gushed out and dripped down his scalding hot shaft.

Static chuckled softly. "You're...not too bad yourself." he teased.

"hehe, thanks sparky..." he said softly before drifting into thought, only to emerge moments later. "sparky, will you be my lover?" he asked, cocking his head to one side.

Static sighed. "You know we can't." he said. "This was bad enough..."

hotstreak looked uncharacteristically depressed, a tear tried to roll down his cheek but evaporated on the way. "but... I think... We could make it work if we try." he choked.

Static gritted his jaw.

"No." he said finally. "You are a villain. I am a hero. It is one thing that cannot work. It just can't. I won't arrest you this time, but next time we meet, we will have reverted back to the way it was. Hero, villain. Goodbye."

He dressed slowly and started to walk away. It was awful, really. But it was the right thing.

Wasn't it?


End file.
